My Living Dream
by NutmegNitro
Summary: Isabella is stuck in Phineasland but no one notices. Meanwhile, Doofenshrimtz builds an Awake-inator to wake people out of their dreams.  Warning: May contain traces of other themes.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb.

My first fanfiction. Enjoy!

**ISABELLA'S POV**

**Ahhh, summer! Another day with Phineas is another day of fun.**** I headed down to his house the same way I always do every summer day. But something was different. He had a strange look in his eyes.**

"**Phineas?" I asked. "You ok?"**

"**Sure, Izzy."**

**All of a sudden Phineas grabbed me and kissed me. On the lips. "Isabella, my sweet, can you always forever and ever be mine?" "Of course I can, Phineas." I replied. Finally, he had done what I have waited almost all my life for.**

**I was finally happy.**

**Phineas then brought me to an extremely pretty flower garden he had built in the backyard. "Let's relax out here for a second."**

**We were there ever so endlessly in love. I didn't have a care in the world anymore and I leaned over and gave him a light poke on the shoulder.**

"**I know what you want." He then hugged me again and I lightly caressed his cheek. I was too happy to think of anything else.**

**NO POV**

**Perry woke up to the sound of beeping in his watch. He then crawled sleepily to the fireplace and dropped down, landing on his little chair in front of the giant screen, ever so ready for his mission.**

**Major Monogram then appeared on the screen. "Ah, good morning, Agent P. Doofenshrimtz has been recently purchasing castanets, loud heavy metal music and alarm clocks. Sounds suspicious so you better go check it out." **

**Agent P gave his superior a quick, respectful tilt of his fedora and went on his hovercraft and flew to Doofenshrimtz Evil Incorporated to face his nemesis once again.**

**PHINEAS' POV**

"**We're going to visit a s****ick friend, so you boys be good." Mom reminded us. I gave her a cheerful "OK, Mom," and a goodbye wave. Then I had this brilliant idea. I turned to Ferb to tell him my idea. **

"**Hey Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today! We'll create a miracle medicine so that no one can be sick ever again!" I went to call everyone to our house to work on the formula and started to work on a production machine.**

**Soon, the gang was all here. Everyone looked eager to start work and I was about to start telling everyone about our idea when I paused. Isabella looked a bit funny, like she was sleepwalking.**

"**Isabella, are you alright?" I asked but was answered by "Phineas? You OK?" Weird. I ignored it and told everyone their duties. "Isabella, you'll help us check the wiring, you think you can do that?"**

"**Of course I can, Phineas." Good. I think she returned back to normal but I still saw that strange look in her eyes. It was bothering me a little. I climbed up a ladder leaning on our production machine and connected two jumper cables that Ferb was working on. They made a short, crackling sound.**

"**Hey, Isabella!" I shouted down. "Turn on the motor!" She lightly poked the button, almost like poking a shoulder. ****Hmmm… ****There was a sound of parts moving and there was a qui****et hum of the motor. **

"**Hey Ferb, it works. Good job!" He showed me a thumbs-up and I smiled. I leaned down to thank Isabella but I was shocked to see her caressing the control panel.**

**I turned to Ferb. "Hey Ferb, do you notice Isabella's acting reaaaalllllly weird?" "Perhaps. But it can be a psychologically possible thing to show love to inanimate objects." I like it when he gives short speeches like that. "Fine." We both shrugged it off and continued working. **


	2. Chapter 2

Hmmm…I had no idea anyone would like this. Enjoy though!

I still do not own Phineas and Ferb.

**ISABELLA'S POV**

**I was still lost in a dream world. Being with Phineas is like being in a land of never-ending happiness. When I am with him, my life is complete. With him, life can go on.**** Without him, I am nothing.**

**And now, he was mine.**

**We broke away from our hug, and I slowly felt his cheek. We were both smiling as the sun and the moon together. Phineas then took out a small control box with a switch on it.**

"**Isabella, I created something special just for the two of us! Flick this!"**

**I did so and the flower garden turned upside down to reveal a cozy little atmosphere of a clothed table and two chairs. A man in a tuxedo placed a small candle in the middle of the table. Phineas then sat down and beckoned me to follow suit.**

**Another man came by and placed two dishes of heart-shaped pancakes on the table, my favourite dish. I sat down and stared dreamily into his eyes, my hands lightly twirling the tablecloth. There was now no other place that I wanted to be. I was happy.**

**NO POV**

_**Doofenshrimtz Evil Incorporated!**_

**Perry performed a spectacular aerial jump out of his hover craft and smashed through a window, leaving broken glass pieces all over the place. Doofenshrimtz had his back against him and turned when he heard the smashing sound.**

"**Perry the Platypus? Ugh! I just had that window fixed yesterday. You're one day going to have to pay for all of my window repairs. Yeeeeeeesh!"**

**He then pressed a button and a safe with a hollow bottom dropped down on Perry's body. There was a little peephole so he looked through it at his nemesis.**

"**Now I can explain my backstory. Back in Gimmelshtump, the weather used to be terrible in the night. Whenever I was having the nicest dream, the loud and annoying lightning will snap me out of it and keep me awake throughout the night. My mother gave Roger a soundproof window system, but not me!"**

"**So, BEHOLD! THE AWAKE-INATOR! Whoever I zap with this will be instantly snapped out of their nice and happy dream or trance and will feel really miserable. I'm going to shoot this at Roger tonight and set it on automatic so he will never have a happy night again! AHAHAHAHAHA!"**

**As his nemesis laughed maniacally, Perry tried very hard to get out of his trap but found the safe much too heavy. Then he had a brilliant idea.**

**PHINEAS' POV**

"**Black to black and red to red." I repeated, connecting some loose wires. After patching them up with duct tape, I leaned over to check on Isabella and I still saw her caressing the control panel. It now bothered me. A lot.**

**What was going on?**

**Then all of a sudden, Isabella flicked one of the switches on the control panel. Uh-oh. It just HAD to be the "DO NOT FLICK" switch, had it? Why did we even put that there? The machine vibrated faster and a deafening roar filled the air. I put my hands over my ears to lessen the noise and I noticed Isabella was just standing there.**

**With the same strange look in her eyes.**

**As quickly as possible, Ferb and I had to cut the power and re-wire the machine before our house got a new colour scheme. After a few stressful, adrenaline-filled minutes, we got the machine to stop. While Ferb started to re-wire the machine, I decided to talk with Isabella.**

**I don't think she was okay at all.**

**I went down to find she was gone. But I soon caught sight of her going into the half-built bodywork of the machine. I ran to stop her but she went into the internal processing unit. I was about to follow when I heard the snapping of wires. The important ones.**

**I gasped as the machine filled with smoke. I inhaled some and broke into a coughing fit. With all my breath, I spluttered and shouted out.**

"**ISABELLA!" **


	3. Chapter 3

Phew! I just checked my email and a lot of people like my fan fiction. How cool! I kept you guys in suspense for too long so enjoy!

**ISABELLA'S POV**

**Suddenly I felt a sharp electric shock. I leapt back and the chair toppled over. I was a bit worried but when I saw Phineas again, I smiled and decided to ignore it. I bent down to pick up the chair.**

**But it was gone.**

**Where could it have been? The only two people here were me and Phineas and no one or nothing could have taken it.**

**Right?**

**I asked Phineas. "Did you see where my chair went?" Phineas looked puzzled but noticed it was missing. "I…I have no idea." I was now starting to get worried. "Phineas, something doesn't feel right." Phineas smiled and replied "Don't worry about it. You still have me and nothing can go wrong when we're together."**

**Then I heard a distant call. "ISABELLA!" Wait was that Phineas' voice? But he's here and he can't be… I turned and screamed. The table was gone, leaving the cloth and candle floating in mid-air.**

**Now I knew something wasn't right. Phineas' eyes boggled as I just turned and ran away.**

**NO POV**

**Perry then reached into his fedora and pulled out a pick. With surgeon-like precision hands, he began to pick the lock as he heard Doofenshrimtz pull a lever.**

"**Oh, this is so brilliant! I am about to fire my Awake-inator at my brother and Perry the Platypus can't do a thing about it!" Perry finished breaking the lock and the door squeaked open. He shoved it and leapt in front of his nemesis.**

"**Perry the Platypus? How did you…oof!" Perry kicked him in the face and they began to fight. Perry tried to do the same thing again but Doofenshrimtz grabbed his leg and swung him against the wall.**

"**Hah hah! I took up judo! Now you cannot defeat me, Perry the Platypus! Go Doof! Go Doof! Woot woot!" He then did a victory dance. Perry was still dazed and dizzy but he shook his head and saw a way to defeat him.**

**PHINEAS' POV**

**My cry attracted Buford and Baljeet. I told everyone to help Ferb get the machine in check. I ran up to our room to get a smoke mask. I found one and strapped it on and ran back down as fast a smy legs could carry me. I choked back a tear****.**

**No matter what, I HAD to save Isabella.**

**Just as I reached the entrance of the ripped and now-on fire bodywork, it seemed like a menacing dragon's mouth that would most certainly…gulp!**

**The machine let out another terrifying roar and a deafening explosion blasted through the machine. The sweltering flames seared the metal and was dripping liquid metal on the grass and setting it on fire as wel. It seemed much too dangerous to go in.**

**Then I heard Isabella's scream. I made up my mind. I'm going in. Fighting back the extreme heat, I set my foot into the dragon's mouth, not scared at all one bit. **


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for reading this. I really appreciate this. No one has seemed to say anything on the Perry story though.

Enjoy!

**ISABELLA'S POV**

**Suddenly, the air around me turned smoky, but there was no smoke around. This was a dream world. One that I had to escape out of.**

**I ran as fast as I could but I could but tripped over something invisible. Then I was tangled in it. I was trapped. The smoke was too intense. I also felt heat and a lot of it. This can't be happening. My lungs were about to give up. My vision was fading...fading...fading...**

**"Isabella? Where are you?" I was jolted when I heard that voice. It was Phineas' voice."Isabella! I'm coming for you!" I ran towards that voice. Phineas' voice was the light at the end of the tunnel. I always thought about him like that anyway. As I ran, more and more things began to appear. Metal walls, more wiring and fire. Lots and lots of fire.**

**I have never ran this fast before, but it was anything to get out of this horrendous nightmare world. There was a sound of a fiery explosion and all of a sudden a giant fiery wall blocked my path. I screamed," Phineas! I'm here! Save me!" And a split second after, I was caught by something invisible. And I knew it was Phineas.**

**NO POV**

**Perry dashed forward towards Doofenshrimtz. "That won't work, Perry the Platypus! It will just cause you pa...oof!" Perry pulled a carpet which Doofenshrimtz was standing on. When Doofenshrimtz was thrown off balance, Perry gave him a hard tail slap which sent him right across the room onto his balcony.**

**Smacking directly on the activation button on the Shrink-inator.**

**The Shrink-inator then fired one ray at what seemed like perfect aim. At his Awake-inator.**

**"Oh, I'm ANGRY NOW, Perry the Platypus! But I can still destroy you with my study in practical martial arts! HIYAAAAAAH!" Doofenshrimtz leapt towards Perry The Platypus and he leapt upwards, causing Doofenshrimtz to karate chop his own table. "Oh no, that was actually one of my mother's items. Ugh, stop Perry the Platypus. I'm going to call a repairman. Besides, my inator is kind of destroyed, so you can go now."**

**Perry then jumped through another glass window and flew away on his glider. Doofenshrimtz noticed and said," Gasp! OH NOOOOOO! NOT ANOTHER ONE! YOU'RE DEFINETLY GONNA PAY FOR MY WINDOW REPAIRS NEXT TIME, do you hear me? CURSE YOU, PERRY THE PLATYPUS!**

**PHINEAS' POV**

**It was extremely hot. Every small corner and square inch of the machine's internal area was on fire. But I could not abandon my mission to save my friend in need. "Isabella? Where are you?" I called, hoping for an answer. When it didn't come, I headed to the area where I saw her going into at first. I stepped quickly, carefully avoiding the deadly flickering flames and the molten metal dripping from the ceiling. Another explosion occurred and it became even hotter. I felt that my clothes were about to catch fire and I would just become a searing ball of flames any second. So much sweat caked my back and face and I swear that they were evaporating as they fell from my body.**

**Maybe it was too dangerous for a 10-year old kid. But not me.**

**Braving the intense, never-ending heat, I stepped forward and forward, determined not to stop until I saved Isabella. I was just about to give up when I saw something run past me. That would be 100% Isabella. I ran towards her and was about to grab her attention when a burning steel girder slammed down, separating me and Isabella.**

**But I wasn't going to let that slow me down. As fast as a speeding bullet, I took another route past most of the flames and to the main information unit, which I knew Isabella would run through eventually.**

**As I entered, the temperature rose another 500 degrees. I almost collapsed on the floor from heat. But my drive kept me from heatstroke. I saw that this was where most of the explosions were happening. No wonder it was so hot. Another explosion shook the machine and I lost my footing. It was becoming much too hot. I had to get out of here, quickly. Then I saw Isabella. With the same strange look in her eyes.**

**I was about to catch her when another explosion roared. The fuel tank dropped down and burst into flames, creating a fiery wall. I was tired of running. I pulled the smoke mask of and attached it to myself like a shield. And with no concern all for safety, I ran through the fiery wall, picked up Isabella and burst through the entrance and into the fresh air just as the machine exploded behind us.**


	5. Chapter 5

The final chapter. Here it is! It's going to be long and a great ending!

**ISABELLA'S POV**

**There was a blinding flash of light. I had to shield my eyes and there was a rushing wind blowing past me faster and faster. I felt as if I was breaking my own dimension. I tensed up and prayed hard to get back to the real world. There was a rushing sound and I slowly opened my eyes.**

**The first thing I saw was Ferb looking directly at me. I looked around and saw that Baljeet, Buford and Ferb were standing in front of me. I looked around and also saw the fiery remains of what used to be the deadly prison of which I was once in. The entire machine was a flaming pile of junk.**

**It hadn't changed, I guess. **

**It took a while for me to realize what had just happened. I looked around again and saw one thing was missing. Phineas.**

**"Hey, guys?" I asked everyone, "If Phineas did save me, where is he?" But when I asked that, I noticed everyone was unusually quiet. Very quiet. "He's up in his room, Isabella." Ferb finally said after some time. There was a small tinge of a sad tone in his voice and I got worried immediately.**

**I ran into the house and raced up the stairs, anxious to see Phineas. I flung open the door to his room and gasped in shock.**

**Phineas was lying in his bed attached to a heart monitor. His body was covered from head to toe in third-degree burns and was making some awful groaning sounds. I ran by his side. The heart monitor was failing. I was about to lose him.**

**This can't be happening. This can't be happening. THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING.**

**Phineas, my crush, probably the only reason I was ever happy was dying. The summer days that we spent together were so exciting and exhilarating. Why? Why?**

**I am going to lose Phineas. I can't let him die like this. I didn't even get a chance to tell him how I really feel about him.**

**And now, it was too late.**

**I knelt down by his bed and quietly sobbed. I clutched his hand. "Phineas, wake up. Please, you have to wake up. You have to get up. For me." I cried even harder.**

**Why was this happening to me? To Phineas? To everybody?**

**Where has the time gone? All I ever wanted was to be with Phineas.**

_**Being with Phineas is like being a land of never-ending happiness.**_

**If only I could hold him one more time.**

_**When I am with him, my life is complete**_**. **

**The love of my life is dying. And so is my soul.**

_**With him, life can go on.**_

**Why is this happening? Why me?**

_**Without him, I am nothing.**_

**The heart monitor was letting out a few sad beeps and then the dreaded noise happened. A single, never-ending beep that resonated around the room.**

**Phineas was dead.**

**I decided. I'm going to end my life so I can still be with Phineas. I went over to his window and blinked off what was going to be my last tear.**

**Goodbye world.**

**I was just about to jump when I saw something strange in the grass.**

**Could it be?**

**I ran down quickly and checked the object.**

**It is.**

**It was a bottle that remained after the explosion and was labeled," ****PHINEAS AND FERB'S MARVELOUS MIRACLE MEDICINE GUARANTEED TO CURE ANY DISEASE KNOWN TO MANKIND"**

**I ran over to Phineas and prayed beside his bed. Then I opened the bottle and following the directions, poured the entire contents into Phineas' mouth.**

**I was filled with suspense. For a second, I thought it failed. Then I heard something from the heart monitor.**

**"Restart initiated. Heartbeat levels stable."**

**Phineas then slowly opened his eyes.**

**It worked.**

**I let out a large shriek of excitement. I grabbed Phineas and pulled him off the bed and danced with him. The others came up and when they saw Phineas, they cheered along with me. Everything was finally back to normal. Everyone was extremely ecstatic and Phineas quickly snapped out of his half-groggy mood. This was the greatest day ever. I have never felt happier in all my born life. Phineas was back and everything was where it should be. Joyous chants filled the room.**

**"Phineas! Phineas! Phineas!"**

**I finally had Phineas back. I was happy. He was happy. The world was happy. Now we can have so much more fun together again. Everywhere was a joyous howl of excitement that filled the room with utter merriment. Phineas seemed so very happy as well." Thanks, Isabella. I owe you my life!" I was so overecstatic to hear that and that somehow triggered something in my head. Unable to control my emotions. I grabbed Phineas and kissed him hard on the lips. In real life.**

**Everyone froze. The noise and merriment immediately died down. I blushed and nervously giggled.**

**"Eh heh heh..."**


	6. Chapter 6

Enjoy the…

EPILOGUE

NO POV

Doofenshrimtz Evil Incorporated

"**Yes, yes, I want the table repaired. Can you come over in 2 hours? Ok, bye." Doofenshrimtz slammed down the phone and moaned. He then peered around the corner.**

"**Are you done fixing in the new window yet? You've been at it for over 3 hours already. I mean, I bet even I can do it faster than you." The repairman got up from his work, clearly annoyed by Doofenshrimtz's remark.**

"**Yeah, yeah, I'm done. Oh yeah, that will be $100." Doofenshrimtz snapped back, "$100! How can you charge me so much for one small window? Anyway, I didn't even break the window; it was my nemesis, Perry the Platypus. You should send the bill to him." Having said that he folded his arms and stared menacingly at him.**

**The repairman raised one eyebrow. "Do you know where he lives?"**

**Doofenshrimtz rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Errr… No."**

**The repairman took out a piece of paper on a clipboard. "Cash or cheque?" Doofenshrimtz sighed and yelled out the window, "Curse you, Perry the Platypus!"**

**He heard some groaning from his downstairs neighbours. "Ugh, you said that already!" "Keep it down! I'm trying to sleep!" "Oh, it's that crazy pharmacist again." "There iti s again, right on schedule. How pathetic." Doofenshrimtz yelled downstairs," How many times do I have to tell you, I'm an evil scientist! The lab coat is just…" He broke off halfway and hung his head down.**

**He looked at the repairman and took out his wallet.**

"**Cash."**

Phineas' House

**Isabella nervously shifted her eyes across the room. Buford just stared at Isabella, his mind still trying to comprehend what had just happened. Baljeet took a step back, seemingly disturbed at the current situation. Ferb's eye just simply twitched. They had clearly not expected what had just happened.**

**Isabella seemed down and was about to run away in pure embarrassment when Phineas placed a hand on her shoulder. Isabella turned around to look at Phineas who now had a dreamy look in his eyes.**

"**Isabella," he asked, "Do you **_**love**_** me?" **

**Isabella seemed a bit shocked, but she knew the correct answer to that question.**

"**Yes Phineas, I do."**

**Phineas paused for a brief moment.**

"**I love you too, Isabella."**

**Isabella had barely enough time to react as Phineas brought Isabella close for a passionate kiss. This time, the gang cheered when they did. Isabella felt a wave of sweet pleasure pass over her body. She had been waiting for this. Waiting 6 years for Phineas to kiss her on his own accord. And the moment had finally come.**

**Isabella lovingly caressed Phineas' warm but gentle back. The entire experience gave her a soothing feeling. She didn't want this moment to ever end. Isabella was finally satisfied. Her greatest life goal finally accomplished, there was no other place which she wanted to be in at that time.**

**The couple broke away from their kiss and gazed lovingly into each other's eyes. Isabella cuddled Phineas' cheek and nuzzled into his chest, which felt very comfortable. Phineas finally mustered up his courage to ask the question which he had been dying to ask the entire summer he had spent with Isabella.**

"**Isabella, will you be my girlfriend?"**

"**Of course I will, Phineas."**

**The gang continued their cheering as Phineas and Isabella kissed each other once again, the beginning of a beautiful relationship.**

THE END


End file.
